1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices for adjusting caster of a vehicle wheel, and in particular, it relates to a device that adjusts the caster in a suspension system having a rod member that affects caster with the rod member having a portion disposed in a bushing attached to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Certain suspension systems, such as are used in a Ford pick-up with a twin I-beam frame construction, have a radius arm that extends from an I-beam rearwardly to a radius arm bushing that is attached to a vehicle frame member. Both left and right front suspension systems contain such a radius arm. The radius arm bushing is typically made of a hard rubber. At first, the bushing fits snugly and holds the radius arm in the position selected by the manufacturer of the automobile. However, due to the action of the end of the radius arm against the bushing over a period of time along with the coil spring settling, a small amount of play develops in the end of the arm, which results in the caster of the wheel and handling of the vehicle being affected.
Other vehicles with stabilizer bars that are held with bushings have similar correction problems. The prior art method of correcting this play is to replace the bushing. This requires a good deal of labor since the radius arm has to be disconnected and removed from the bushing and the bushing replaced.